Ashes in Ikebukuro
by Halactea
Summary: This is My first Fanfiction; Note: Yuki is a female character created by me, she has long blonde hair and aqua blue eyes, I hope you enjoy it.


I just came to Ikebukuro looking for Shinra, he said he was going to wait for me in the station but like always, he is busy with his work so here I am, in a unknown city ….. all alone.

"Dammit Shinra, why do you don't answer the phone at least?! I'm all lost here!"

As I walk, I see a crowd in the center of the street I was walking in. I try to pass through but instead of passing, I'm pushed to the center of it. Before I could see what is going on, someone pulls me out of nowhere and I shut my eyes closed, afraid of what was going to happen.

"Oh, such a beauty we have here, don't you think, Shizu-chan? It would be a shame if…"

I heard that and then opened my eyes, a knife was leaning against my neck. Then, in front of me I see a blonde man holding a road sign in his left hand and his eyes were full of anger. I was just standing there, without knowing what to do, looking around in shock.

"Come here you stupid flea!"

After saying that, the blonde took one step and with that, the man that was holding me pushes the knife against my neck, making it bleed and then pushes me against the blonde man and starts running.

"What the hell?" I say, trying to understand what just happened, then I look at the floor and see that blood was draining out of somewhere, with that, I feel some pain in my neck and put my hand where it hurts and when I take it off, I see a lot of blood on it.

I hear a voice in front of me "Are you okay kid? You're bleeding as hell!" I nod and try to force a smile but I feel something picking me up.

"I'm going to take you to Shinra, he is going to take care of it!" With that, the man starts running down the street. Did he just said Shinra? This is going to be such a pain…

A few minutes later….

He puts me down and I put my hand on my neck again, trying to stop the bleeding "Hey Shinra, are you in there? I need a little help here!" The man started to knock on the door and moments after it opened.

"What's wrong Shizuo-san? Oh, Yuki, w-what happened? A-Are you okay?" While he was asking all the questions that came into his mind, he grabbed my wrist and started rushing to the living room.

"CELTY, GET ME SOME BANDAGES PLEASE!" I could his face full of concern while he was wrapping the bandages over my neck… moments later, his face had a smile full of satisfaction.

"So, what happened Shizuo?"

"The flea was trying to persuade me with her"

"Be careful next time, okay, sister?" He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"What do you me—Yes, sure… but I already said that I'm not your sister"

"Heh? Oh, sorry, I forgot that you were coming to Ikebukuro today"

I sigh… well, at least I am here now.. "Shinra, do you have the keys already?"

"Yeah, here" he gives me the keys and I stand up, before I can turn away to leave he hugs me and gives me a paper with the address.

When I start walking out of the apartment, I hear Shinra screaming "Hey, wait Yuki, Shizuo, go with her so she doesn't get lost!" Really? You are saying that now?

10 minutes later…

So, here I am, walking down the street with Shizuo… I don't know much about him, but if Shinra thrusts him, I think I can thrust him too.

"Soo, Yuki, I didn't know Shinra had a little sister!" He said that while putting his hands inside his pockets.

"I'm eighteen and I'm not really his sister"

"You're eighteen?" As he says that, I nod and start blushing

We talked a lot ….he is a really nice person ….

"Oh, we arrived" I say, picking up the key and pointing at the house

"Do you need help unpacking your things?" He says, looking at me.

Two hours later…

"Finally, it's all clean now!"

"Hey, are you hungry? I know a sushi restaurant, it's not far from here…"

"Sure!"

At the sushi restaurant

"So, Yuki, I didn't knew you play piano until I saw that piano on a room of your house"

"Well, I've played piano for two years an started recently working as a pianist…"

"Cool, maybe you can show me your work someday?"

"Sure" I say, smiling at him.


End file.
